


JUST LOOK WHAT WE DID!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Miami Medical, Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Interracial Relationship, New Parents, TWIN BABIES!, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Twin baby Girls for Rosie and Villa!
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood Jr/Annalise Villa, Beaumont Rosewood Sr./Donna Rosewood, Pippy Rosewood/Tara Milly Izikoff (TMI)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [Lizline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizline/gifts), [addammlambert3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=addammlambert3), [Morrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrilla/gifts), [LocksleyRowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocksleyRowena/gifts), [ClarismaE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarismaE/gifts), [ahh_nnaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahh_nnaaa/gifts), [RegalPixieDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPixieDust/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [Tigergirl1223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts).



ZENAIDA PHILLIPA ROSEWOOD VILLA 5 LB 7 OZ

DAISIE ANABEL ROSEWOOD VILLA 5 LB 4 OZ

DOB 12/27/2019 1630 PM EST

FATHER: BEAUMONT DON ROSEWOOD JR

MOTHER: ANNALISE DAISIE VILLA

Rosie and his family, including Tara (aka TMI), Mitchie Mendelson, and JuJu chat together in the waiting room of Miami Medical  
Center's maternity ward; his parents, Beaumont Sr and Donna, are about to make a coffee run when Dr. Marlena Pappas (Annalise's  
OBGYN) steps in. "Congratulations, Rosie", she smiles. (She and Rosie went to med school together, hence the informality). "Annalise  
is resting comfortably after delivering two healthy baby daughters. As you can imagine, she's very worn out and needs to sleep awhile.  
Your Daughters are in neo-natal, being weighed and evaluated. I'll show you where that is."

In front of the viewing window, Dr. Pappas informs the happy group that the resting Mother can have visitors in another hour; as she has  
another delivery to attend to, she and Rosie exchange hugs and kisses. The elder Rosewoods, and Pippy, thank her profusely for her part  
in the birthing, and she takes her leave. "They're...BEAUTIFUL, son. Just breath-taking." Beaumont Sr says this with tears shining in his  
eyes. Donna Rosewood is too overcome to speak. Pippy, his sister, and her wife-to-be, whisper quietly, huddled together ["At least we know  
that his 'swimmies' are viable".]

*ANNALISE VILLA'S PRIVATE BIRTHING SUITE, 1802 PM EST*

Rosie watches her awhile before she stirs awake. "Villa", he says simply.

"Rosie". She lifts her arms, holds them wide. His hug is the embrace of a drowning man. His kiss passionate, and full of relief.  
"They're so magnificently beautiful. I look at them, and I can't catch my breath", he says.

"Well, their Mami IS smoldering HOT." A sly, tired smirk. We did it."

"We did."


	2. LIFE AFFIRMED

"I should not be, but I am amazed and my faith re-affirmed every time the miracle of life occurs. Our own  
two, and now these Grand Children that we have." Donna Rosewood reaches over to clasp her husband's  
hands. "I don't want a divorce Beaumont. That's what I'm saying. We've had a great thirty-five years-who says that  
our run has to end? Not I."

Beaumont Sr smiles. "Nor I. I never wanted this. This... _break_ ? I say that we forget about it-as if it never  
happened. Our Son and Daughter, and these 'Littles', need us to stick around, stick TOGETHER: show them how it's done."

"You mentioned the 'break'...it's been hard on me emotionally...and physically, Darling mine."

"Has it now?" Dr. Rosewood has years of experience navigating the nuances of his wife of 35 years.He can see where this is going.

"It has. Emotionally, I'm tip-top. Physically is another discussion. One best held in our bedroom. I'll see you there...five minutes?"  
A wicked smile, and she walks in that that direction.

"Indeed." Sr still got it, he chuckles to himself.


End file.
